This invention relates to a detachable multi-purpose self-defending device mainly composed of a grip and a barrel, the former being provided with a pizo siren, a flashlight and a strobe light and capable of connecting a leaf-spring switch and a sensor while the latter with a high voltage oscillating circuit and a pair of electrodes thereby accomplishing the purposes of self-defending, burglar-preventing, disaster-warning, sending signal for help as well as illuminating.
Furthermore, the grip can be detected from the barrel as desired hence enabling it to be carried about conveniently, to be produced separately so as to reduce the cost risk thereof and to be adapted to the laws of all countries but still having the functions of calling help, burglar-preventing, disaster-warning and illuminating.
It is found that the prior art self-defending device has only one function and either utilizes high voltage electricity to defend against the wicked or a loud voice to arouse other's attention to scare the wicked. Whereas, the device has but a single function and cannot be used otherwise. Moreover, the high-voltage self-defending device is prohibited to be carried into certain countries and so the user has to buy another one of the other type. Obviously, it is unfit for practical use.
It is, therefore, and object of the present invention to provide a detachable multi-purpose self-defending device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.